Slave Of Your World
by Ayuri Seino
Summary: DarkDaisuke.Yaoi. Daisuke gets caught up in a world where desire, lust, and hate rule. Dark is a pop idol ready to take anything his heart desires. “I am a slave, a slave to Dark’s world.”
1. Intro

**Slave Of Your World**

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned D.N. Angel I can't say I do that right belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki.

Enjoy!

Warning: This fic is a yaoi fic so please be warned, a lemon may surprise you in the future.

------------------------------

Chapter One: Intro

-------------------------------

Earth shattering cries filled the stage as one of the biggest Pop stars in Japan walked towards the single lone microphone placed before him. A precarious smile graced his features as millions of fans screamed his name. A single word left his parted lips.

"Ready?"

The fans went wild as his sultry voice rang through the speakers as the rest of the band took their places playing the one melody he loved so much. His body swayed with the tunes as if leading him into a trance, he looked towards the audience smiling as his hand slowly unbuttoned his silky black leather shirt. With a small thud the dark piece of cloth landed on the stage as he brought the microphone to his sinful lips.

"We should get started then, before things get a little too hot."

The stage shook with the sheer power of the shrieking fans as his eyes scanned the audience finally locking his steamy gaze on the awaiting individual… me. He smirked as he began singing the one song he was well known for. You Know I Want You. He already knew I wanted him.

I'm Daisuke Niwa, also known as Dai to most of my friends. I live in Tokyo and am currently in my first year of high school. At first appearance I'm not very different from any other boy my age. But unlike the other boys in my class I prowl in the darkness. At night, I sneak out of my home and walk straight into the world I know I was born to live in. I walk to the place Dark asks me to come to and I thrive in the passion I find there. I quickly leave early in the morning and sneak back home unnoticed.

I've been doing this for over a two months but even now I blush as I remember the first time I was with him.

It was a sweet kiss. A simple connection of lips with a sensual taste. A taste so addicting there was no turning back once it started. To me that was Dark Mousy, a taste, a kiss, a desire so addicting nothing else mattered. In that instant he became my everything. Hotly his body pressed tighter against mine, our lips parted, his warm breath traveled towards my ear as he whispered.

"Daisuke… Welcome to my world."

I looked up at his deep amethyst eyes, as I lost myself in his world of sexual desire. I am Daisuke Niwa, lover of the God of the JPop World.

Now ask your self. Can this really be wrong? I think not. Rules are meant to be broken, specially if breaking them makes it all the more better.

I don't care if he is 19, nobody can stop what they know nothing about. I am a slave, a slave to Dark's world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

lol I won't make any excuses for my terrible writing or how this chapter makes no sense but I hope you guys did like it. Although I guess I just did, so yes SORRY! This was a request from one of my friends so the story line was expected to be way weird. I got nothing else to do this summer but write so….

Tell me what you guys think k?

Ayuri S.

P.S. By the way if you guys do stay tuned the next chapter actually explains part of what I'm talking about up there. This chapter as I said is really just chunks of things to come. Daisuke is so cute I decided to make him devious for once….

R&R


	2. Free Trial, No Strings Attached

**Slave of Your World**

**Disclaimer: For DN Angel I already said it, so this time it will be for the first line of this fic. I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Enjoy! **

**Warning: This fic is a yaoi fic so please be warned, a lemon may surprise you in the future.**

…………….

**Thank you very much to my reviewers! **

**Kagome, venom syringe, LilAznSp0nge, Kuroi Kitty, Lady Samurai, AngryToast, LupineLightning-IllusionDragon, Kistune43, Kitsune Thief, Neko Erin, and You kmow my name. THANK YOU!**

**This chapter is about as dysfunctional as the last one but that's just my style by now, so this beginning part is just my attempt at background. If you want the beginning of the fic just go ahead and scroll down.**

…………….

**Chapter Two: Free Trial, No Strings Attached. **

……………..

"_Tonight we meet at the bridge where earth links to heaven ." D.M._

Quickly he hid the small red envelope in the pocket of his pants, as he walked back unnoticed to his classroom.

……….

My relationship with Hiwatari hadn't changed since the day I first met him. At first he seemed so easy to figure out but once you got close enough to him you found the intricate lining that was him. We have been friends for almost 2 years now and all I can say I know about him was that he lived alone for the most part and really liked his bread. White bread preferably. He always seemed like he was constantly so far away when he sat right next to me.

I recall very few things that gave me any clue as to what he was really like. Just words or comments. He told me once how he disliked places like our school.

"They're so dull, colorless yet full of color, it's as if nothing seems to match anything else. Like a mosaic of different objects that made no sense to the original thought of the painting."

He always liked being indirect like that.

"And this coming from a true artist. Tell me Satoshi what do you see in this wall? Does the stain on the right remind of something?"

That would be Krad, Satoshi's second cousin twice removed.

I've known Krad for about the same time as Satoshi and ironically enough I think I know him better. Krad is manipulative, eccentric, and too smart if you ask me. I guess that just ran in their family. I often wondered why either of them went to school.

They were both my friends, yet as things got complicated between me and Dark, they seemed to become my worst enemies. They said they were doing it for me, but just what did they know.

……

**(This is technically where the story begins. I just hate stories where I have to explain character backgrounds so instead I just randomly add stuff to hint at things. I have a bad habit of just starting from the middle.)**

His breath was raggedy, slowly growing weaker as his feet led him god knows where. They were still behind him and showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. But unlike them Dark did have a limit to how far his legs could take him and at the moment they wanted to stop NOW. He looked back witnessing the nice crowd shopping for chips had given him. That was definitely the last time his craving for Dangerously Cheesy Twisted Cheetos got the best of him.

He needed to hide somewhere, so quickly he turned the first corner he saw. But just as luck would have it his legs finally got their needed rest as he crashed into the small boy below him.

"Come with me!"

He had to work fast. He grabbed his hand pushing him against the nearest wall. The boy looked confused as deafening screams seemed to get closer. Daisuke looked up at the man who had rammed into him so suddenly feeling a blush creep to his face noting the position they were currently in. Suddenly he looked down as Dark lifted his chin up kissing him chastely on the lips. Time seemed to stop, like his surroundings seemed to fade into what was happening.

Slowly his lips parted allowing Dark's tongue to enter. It was a complete surrender. As the screams from the fans disappeared Dark gently pulled away, his breathing heavy, his heart racing.

"Are you alright?"

He looked up at the young man again, his vision still a bit blurry. He was speechless. What exactly could he say to the guy who just gave him his very first kiss/make out session in the middle of an alley late at night? Hell most people would be scared shitless.

"How old are you?"

Daisuke snapped out of his little daze taking the hand being offered to him.

"I'm fifteen."

'_I was hooked. Intertwined in that single moment.' _

He smiled at the boy, suddenly very happy he had been chased. The kid was indeed attractive, spiky red hair, bright crimson eyes, and skin that would make most women jealous. He was rather short but petite was always a plus. Dark took his hand feeling the cold softness of his fingers.

"Come with me."

'_It was an endless spiral of events, a night so standstill it was unforgettable.'_

Who knew what possessed me, I just followed as he guided me towards a nearby park. _'Wouldn't you go with him?'_

……

'_I knew what I wanted, now I just had to get you to want it too.'_

"What's your name?" his eyes danced happily.

'_I've played this game before, you'll play with me won't you?'_

"Daisuke, Daisuke Niwa."

"So tell me Daisuke, what exactly were you doing walking alone in the middle of the night?"

His voice seemed too playful; too eager.

"I was just- I -I was going home."

"Really now? It's a bit late to be going home don't you think? What's a kid like you doing out so late?"

He just stared at him ignoring that little detail called personal space.

"I had a late shift today, but I should probably get goi-"

Daisuke turned to walk away yet as he did, tripped on a nearby misplaced brick. Dark laughed to himself as he walked towards the boy. Clumsiness always managed to keep his attention. Hell that explained his many jittery female assistant managers.

"If I didn't know better I would say you spend most of your time on the ground."

Once again he took the dark haired man's hand, lifting himself off the ground. The park just had to be empty today didn't it. He let go of the hand and sat on a nearby bench turning to look out the railing at the starry night.

"It's really nice out tonight."

Dark stood nearby turning his gaze towards the area Daisuke was looking at. He rarely ever saw this kind of a view to be honest, living in the cities did that to most people. But from that point, under the single light of a lamppost the stars seemed like diamonds scattered in sheer darkness.

'_You were fascinating, enticing, exactly what I was looking for.'_

As the young boy sat distracted Dark took it in his liberty to sit next to him, tilting his gaze towards him with his fingers.

"Daisuke do you believe in love at first sight?"

'_I looked into your eyes, I was hypnotized.'_

He leaned down stealing another kiss from the boy.

'_Just like the rest you fell for me. But unlike before I fell for the object of my romanticism.'_

I pulled away smirking slowly kissing up his neck.

"Daisuke, I'll be waiting." He looked at me totally breathless, like his world had finally found a path to follow. I handed him a single ticket in a red envelope letting his hand fall on his lap.

"Don't forget Dai-chan, I'll be waiting. Don't disappoint me."

And just as soon as he had first appeared Dark disappeared, walking back to the darkness from which he came. His smiling face still fresh in Daisuke's mind as he sat there under the light of that single lamppost.

"I'll be waiting…." He was lost for words once more.

………..

I heard my father say once luck only comes to those who seek it. That the best things in life you work hard for. Obviously my father never met anyone like me. The old moocher just seemed to ignore that all I did was sleep with my old manager and I became an instant hit. Not that my music wasn't good or anything like that, it's just that like many stars I got a shot at the spotlight and stayed in it. As he put it, I lucked out. Because so far nothing I've done has come back to bite me in the ass.

"Dark where the hell have you been? It's almost 3 in the morning!"

Except maybe that.

"Out, where else.

Women seemed to keep backing me up into these corners lately, yet here was with yet another fan playing boyfriend.

"Out? OUT! That's it just OUT? What kind of an answer is that?"

Is it me or does she think we're married?

"One you should be very content with. Now stop bitching at me and go back to sleep already!"

She said nothing more, just walked back into the hotel bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Risa was definitely my type of girl, cheap and momentarily attractive, but my type of girl was getting on my nerves. So much for my sanctuary.

I threw myself at the large silky bed smelling the detergent used on the red covers.

'_Red.'_

I could definitely get used to something like that.

'_If I closed my eyes, your image would comfort me always.'_

………..

**Can I say slow? I think I can! lol Sorry about the long wait! I kept re-writing this chapter so many times cuz I just couldn't figure out a way for them to meet. Everything else in the story I have clearly thought out in my head, hell the third chapter was almost completely done before this one. **

**So if I didn't confuse you even more, I await your reviews, and hope you stay tuned for the next chapter. **

**Ayuri S. **

**P.S. If you read my other story "Ohayo Master Satoshi" I ended up giving in to the NICE people who reviewed! So there will be ONE more chapter for that fic. **

**R&R**


	3. Creation of Desire

**Slave of Your World**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own DN Angel but alas, I do not. **

**Warning: This fic is a yaoi fic so please be warned, a lemon may surprise you in the future.**

Thank you my wonderful reviewers! I hope you don't get totally thrown off my this chapter! Thank you to:

Hittocerebattosai, AngryToast, Akihiro, Silver Chaos Girl, Kuroi Kitty, LupineLightning-IllusionDragon, Lady Samurai, TohmaXShuichi (I love those fics!), Miss-Ashleychan, LilAznSpOnge, Kitsue43, Helbaworshipper, Venom Syringe, Darkest Moon, and Kagome.

………

**Chapter Three: Creation of Desire.**

………

Icy blue eyes scanned the room as a blond "man" made his way towards the window that towered over the nearby streets. Krad truly was an idiot sometimes if he thought that the other boy in the room couldn't see him. He watched entertained as the taller blond pulled back the curtains to the window and peeked out towards the street.

"If your so worried about Daisuke why don't you go look for him?"

Krad turned, startled by the disembodied voice.

"Satoshi? What are you doing up? Are you worried about Dai-Chan too? He said he'd be here."

"I simply wasn't tired. Besides your insensitive snoring was keeping me up."

The doorbell rang throughout the almost silent house as suddenly a blond blur ran past him heading in the direction of the bells. Satoshi followed at his own calm pace in time to witness Krad hugging Daisuke as if he would disappear.

"Daisuke I was soooo worried! Where were you?"

The red head smiled as he pushed off the embrace rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"My bus was delayed so I had to take the later one. Sorry if I kept you guys up! You should have just gone to sleep."

"You should have just called. That way the blond idiot could have gone home long ago."

"I'm sorry I didn't call, my cell phone ran out of batteries yesterday and I forgot to charge it. But here's the stuff I promised, my boss didn't mind me taking them."

Krad took the large paper bag dumping it into Satoshi's unaware arms.

"Dai-Chan why don't you stay here with us tonight? It's late and Satoshi's always so lonely here!"

"I don't need either of you to be here. Leave if you want, just don't forget to leave your copy of MY front door key on the table before you do."

Krad glared back at Satoshi dragging the red head into the living room.

"Dai-Chan you can stay in the living room, here's some blankets and a pillow. Satoshi's not going to use them anyway. We'll see you in the morning!"

Daisuke smiled back at them as they left upstairs to argue some more. Softly he pulled the red envelope from inside his pack.

'_Could it be called love at first sight?'_

In the darkness he sat staring at the envelope as slowly he opened it pulling out the single piece of thin plastic connected to a small chain.

**Dark Mousy In Concert**

**Backstage Pass**

"Dark. Dark Mousy."

Even the sound of his name seemed precarious. He looked out at the sky again, those dazzling stars from before nearly invisible in the blanket of pitch black.

"I didn't know you were famous."

Quietly he put the pass away, closing his eyes as his tired body fell asleep, prey to the darkness of the room.

……….

"I want any and all the information you can get on him Riku. You work behind the scenes with Dark-San it shouldn't be too hard."

Her voice seemed too calm and joyful. The elder of the Harada's took her drink, sipping the wine with care. She glared at her twin. Her sister just had to be manipulative bitch didn't she.

"Risa, are you serious? Just get yourself another guy, Dark's not worth the trouble you'll get me and YOURSELF into. Hell he's not that great!"

Her eyes danced with a pure evil, emitting a sort of disturbing atmosphere.

"Just do it Riku! I don't care what happens anymore. I told Dark, I told him! I would love him forever."

'_Everything I do is for you.'_

………

"Dark-San, your producer is outside the door. She says you need to hurry and get up."

Her cold hand gently shifted his body as he slowly opened his eyes, inviting the assaulting sunlight into his them. Dark HATED mornings, God just had to create them so damn early. As he lifted his tired body of the small bed a young woman ran into the room carrying an impossible amount of items. One of which included his coffee.

"Dark-San you really shouldn't be so irresponsible! I mean we have a concert in 12 hours and you're running around town all night with God knows who! How am I suppose to explain to Kauru that his star isn't ready to practice yet?"

How could anyone have so much energy when it was so damn early? She handed him the coffee as the dark haired boy hummed on his way to the bathroom.

"Look Mizuki everything will be fine. I'll be ready in a sec! Don't worry so much. You already look two times your age!"

The poor tired woman feel to her knees out of lack of sleep probably, her eyes looked so tired and droopy she made the dead look lively. This of course being the same woman who had just recently ran into the room shrieking.

"Alright. I'll tell Kauru you'll be done in a minute."

Her shaking body slowly crawled out of the room leaving behind everything she was carrying but her poor defenseless cell phone.

"Dark-San, what color top would you like red or black?"

He seemed to think about it for a second as he grabbed his towels and shampoo's. He contemplated his outfit to the very slightest detail, until finally he came to a decision.

"Black."

…………

'_I took your hand not once looking back.'_

"Hey Dai-Chan!"

'_Come with me.'_

He smiled, his eyes glazed over as he seemed to stare at nothing.

"Dai-Chan? You awake?"

'_I can be anything you want me to be.'_

Daisuke was in his own little dreamland.

"Dai-Chan seriously, you can't honestly sleep with your eyes open can you?"

Swiftly the boy turned, his eyes focusing on the sheer brightness of the head in front of him. Shit that was hell of a lot yellow! His body jumped as he fell back onto the floor.

"Don't do that Krad! You could have given me a heart attack!"

As if to prove his point, he placed his hand on his chest, his breathing returning to normal.

"I was just wondering if you were coming over today since you were late yesterday."

His eyes suddenly shifted towards the floor, unsure of what to say.

"I can't my mom wants me to go shopping for her today after work. You know her!"

For being such a bad liar it seemed this time his luck had turned around. Krad seemed satisfied with his answer, as he patted Daisuke's head.

"You're too nice Dai-Chan!"

'_I lied to continue what we had, over and over.'_

…….

**(Do you guys remember the concert from the beginning of this fic? Well here's the rest of it!)**

The stage shook with the sheer power of the shrieking fans as his eyes scanned the audience finally locking his steamy gaze on the awaiting individual… me.

"This one's for you." His voice was almost a whisper. He sang, as his every word, every syllable radiated a passion so unsettling it sent shivers down my spine. As I stood there among the millions of screaming fans I watched his every move, so sensual, so inviting, so seductive. His every movement was a calculated assault, his eyes burning into me with a sweltering heat. My entire being wanted him. Him and only him.

His concert seemed like a total blur to me. I remembered only the beginning, and the end, as after 2 hours I was escorted towards the stage. A day had passed, yet nothing about him had changed. His long bangs stuck to his face, sweat dripping down the perfect contours of his torso. As he turned to look at me time itself seemed to stop, that image burned into my mind.

"I'm glad you kept your promise Daisuke. Now we can really have some fun."

His body came so close to meet I could feel the heat he radiated. Softly he took my hand as we headed out the back door.

…….

"Don't you understand Niwa? You're nothing but a toy to him! You're his slut! Nothing but his fucking slut."

Her eyes burned into him as he backed into a nearby wall. The woman was infuriated, her once beautiful face was now contorted in anger.

"You're lying I'm not his-"

Risa's hand connected with his pale cheek, leaving a red mark in its trail. Her voice seemed to boom throughout the alleyway.

"Listen to me Niwa. I was with him before you showed up, he NEVER keeps anybody for long. Save yourself the agony, leave him before he leaves you. You're never going to mean anything to him!"

'_Your darkness engulfed me, someone save me.'_

Her words burned into me.

"You don't have to believe me Niwa."

She was too close her face inches from mine.

"But remember, you'll never be anything more to him than a cheap, tasteless, plaything… I know I was."

Her voice was poison, slowing intoxicating my mind. This woman was a true snake.

………

**Isn't nice that Risa finally admits she's a total hoar? A cheap plaything? lol She actually pisses me off more in the manga than she does in the anime. Although CERTAIN people were being appalled by the last shot between her and Hiwatari. But anyway, as I continue this I notice that I think I'm confusing myself with the time frames I'm using. sigh But hell as long as I finish this fic I'll be good! I went with a sort of different style of writing on the next chapter so it will be slightly different. It does end in pretty much 3 more chapters.**

**Don't worry people, you aren't alone in your confusion! I promise the next chapter will have only ONE "future" scene.**

**By the way, this chapter has some contradictions I need to clear up:**

**1) Dark is worth all the trouble in the world. And he is the hell of a great!**

**2) Risa isn't that bad….. chokes**

**3) And I always say I don't like OC's but I needed some names for this chapter so… yeah.**

**Much thanks! R&R, and Sayonara!**

**Ayuri S.**


End file.
